


Molly and...

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: Molly Interacts with her son's family.





	1. Molly and Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has a lot of thoughts about her oldest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just happened. I don't, I don't know how...
> 
> 358 words
> 
> I do not own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Molly was sixteen. She was scared. She had this being within her, living and growing in her womb. It had been a mistake. She and Arthur didn't think this would happen. But it did. And now they were going to be parents. Any day now she would give birth to a baby, and they would have to take care of him, raise him, and there was nothing she wanted more. If only she had more time, more time to be ready, time to learn.

It looked like they would learn together.

* * *

The first time she held the baby in her arms, was the best. He was so small; his bright red hair was only a tuft on his head. His bright blue eyes were wide and filled with wonder. Molly couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face. She was so happy!

* * *

Her baby boy. Her Ronnie. He was a loud child, always asking questions. He saw the world through the brightest eyes. Molly would hold him close, never wanting to let him go. She didn't want him to go off to school, she wanted him to stay with her. But she knew that she had to let him go.

* * *

"Mum! I've made a friend." The boy babbled about his first year to his mother over lunch the day after his first year of school.

"Oh really? What's his name?" Ron had told her of all his friends before, but he got so excited when he told his stories. Bill was taking a nap with his father upstairs leaving Molly and her oldest alone.

"He's so cool. He has an older brother named James and his friends are cool. Harry and I got to play with them sometimes, even though Sirius is a jerk sometimes." He continued to tell her everything as she prepared lunch. She was glad he was happy.

* * *

She once, when she first found out she was pregnant, wanted to get an abortion. She's ashamed to have thought about it now. She doesn't know what she would have done if she didn't have this ball of sunshine in her home and in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of tiny scenes for this... But yeah. I'll work on it later this year, hopefully this month...
> 
> Mars


	2. Molly and Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly talks with twelve year old Hermione about babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hio! So, I wrote a bunch of these for March Event because I had zero internet access, driving from San Francisco to home is a 9ish hour drive including food stops and such, so yeah, lots of time.
> 
> I figured out the ages for this,
> 
> Ron,age/Molly,age
> 
> 0/16- Ron,
> 
> 11/27- Bill,
> 
> 12/28- Charlie,
> 
> 15/31- Percy,
> 
> 17/33- Twins,
> 
> 19/35- Ginny,
> 
> 22/38- Twins 2.0,
> 
> Making Ron the oldest and Ginny the youngest. I just... This is just what happened.
> 
> 208 Words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Molly met her son's wife when the children were twelve. He invited his best friends over for winter break. Young Harry had to go home, but Hermione was able, her parents having gone on holiday in France instead. Charlie had just been born, his tiny form had been wrapped tightly. Hermione held him with careful hands. Molly at first didn't want to let the twelve-year-old hold her baby, but Bill had wanted to be picked up and Arthur was at work.

Ronald was upstairs, still asleep.

"He's so quiet." Hermione commented, looking up at Molly with wide eyes.

"If he's anything like his brother, he won't be for long." Molly grinned at the young girl.

"I believe that." Hermione chuckled, making the baby squirm in her grasp. Bill was watching them from Molly's hip.

"I think I want children." Her voice was low, filled with a certainty Molly could understand. She just hopes that Hermione waits, unlike she and Arthur did. She loves Ronald dearly, but she wasn't ready to be a mother. And she is still surprised that he grew up the way he did, so strong.

"Maybe someday darling." Molly knew this girl would be a great mother.

Ten years later she would be proven correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? This is only the beginning.
> 
> Mars


	3. Molly and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly comforts a sad Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one makes me sad.
> 
> 260 words
> 
> I Don't Own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Molly made sure the children were asleep, Ginny had passed out as soon as her head it the pillow, alongside Hugo, who was cuddled up to her side. The older boys had stayed up a bit longer, each getting their things ready for Hogwarts, which started in the morning, she mentally reminded herself to make sure their things were ready herself before they left. They tend to leave stuff behind if she doesn't.

The last child, Rose, wasn't upstairs. Molly looked through the house, slightly panicked, until she found her curled up in the living room, a football magazine in her hands.

"Rose, darling. You scared me. Why aren't you upstairs?" Molly moved to stand near her. Rose was so small under the blanket. She looked up at her Grandmum with wide blue eyes.

"Are mummy and daddy going to leave us?" Rose asked finally, tears coming to her eyes. Molly sighed, sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Your mum and dad are going through a difficult time right now sweetie. They do love you and you will go back to living with them, but it's going to take some time." Molly didn't like that her son and daughter in law were getting divorced, but she understood that they didn't love each other that way.

She didn't want them to be trapped in a relationship that they would regret.

"You'll always be the same, right Grandmum?" Rose looked at her with wide unblinking eyes.

"I'll try darling. I'll try." Because that was all she could promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See?
> 
> Mars


	4. Molly and Hugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly cleans Hugo's wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here is another one. I have like, six or so of these for both Molly and Jean so, be ready for those.
> 
> 210 words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Molly watched the twins playing out in the yard, both grinning as they played with their aunt and uncles.

Little Hugo waved them off when he fell, dirt clung to his hands. He moved away from the fun and ran over to her.

"Grandmum!" He called out, Molly could see the tears in his eyes.

"Grandmum, I hurt my hands." His tears came slowly, and now that Molly could make out his hands better, she saw blood dripping onto the ground.

"Oh no. Come, let's get you cleaned up." She stood and led the boy into the house. Hugo followed obediently, little sniffles coming from him as they walked.

Molly lifted him onto the counter and grabbed a cloth, wetting it with warm water.

"Let me see those hands of yours." Molly said kindly, taking one hand in hers. She cleaned the wounds quickly before using some disinfectant. Hugo hissed quietly as the liquid cleaned his wounds.

"There you go. Do you want a cookie?" Molly picked up the six-year-old and held him on her hip as she moved to the kitchen.

"Yes please!" He sounded so eager. Molly mused that she might be too young to be a grandmother, but she was glad to have met this tiny person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, isn't he cute? He is so adorable to me.
> 
> Mars


	5. Molly and Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets her son's beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the Severus one. :D I had fun writing it. I don't care how OOC Severus is in this.
> 
> 297 words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Molly didn't know what to say when her granddaughter told her that she would be getting another dad.

Molly at first thought of Hermione, but as far as she knew, Hermione was in a relationship with another woman. Rose happily explained that her dad was dating her favorite teacher.

Severus Snape.

Molly had heard stories about the man, mostly negative, from her children. His first year teaching was Bill's first year of school. He was very descriptive of the man, and none of it was good.

The stories she had heard about him from her children sent shivers down her spine. How could someone be so cruel and cold?

But Rose loved him, he was quote unquote 'the greatest teacher in the whole world!'. She was so excited to be learning from him. Every story she told was drastically different from the stories her boys told her. Ginny would give shrugs when Molly asked, deciding not to give a yay or nay of her opinion of him.

She wasn't ready to meet the man; didn't think she ever would be.

"Mrs. Weasley." His voice was deep. He bowed slightly to her. Molly couldn't help the small blush when he commented on her beauty.

"If I had known his mother was so beautiful, I would have dressed formally, for no matter what I wore, I would pale in comparison to you. At least with a suit I would be considered a servant within the palace your beauty demands as home." She doesn't care what anyone says, anyone would blush at that comment when it was directed at them.

Ronald grinned at her before rounding her younger children out of the house so she could interrogate her future son in law.

Severus was ready and waiting. Molly grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He charmed her, because Life.
> 
> Mars


End file.
